


Know When to Hold 'Em

by glamaphonic



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Flash Fic, Implied Relationship, POV Female Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki lives to distract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know When to Hold 'Em

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newredshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newredshoes/gifts).



Only an amateur takes their eyes off of their table which, Sif knows, is why Loki has been attempting to make her do just that for the last half hour. She can feel his gaze on her as surely as if it was his hands tracing along the side of her neck. His green satin vest flashes in the corner of her vision and he brushes past behind her, too close. Her toes curl in her shoes and she shoots a winning smile at the table so that they don’t notice her hands stutter.

Ten minutes until her break and she’s going to make him pay for every one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Not-actually-three-sentence fic for the prompt: Casino AU, sexy blackjack dealers.


End file.
